


Flight for your life

by Bryce_stewart32



Category: Non-Stop (2014), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bryce_stewart32/pseuds/Bryce_stewart32
Summary: Bakugou is a U.S. air marshal on a routine flight from New York to London but when he received a message saying that a person will die every twenty minutes unless they receive $250 million, he is soon thrust into the ultimate fight for survival. Is this a simple ransom or something bigger afoot.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku





	Flight for your life

**Author's Note:**

> This story is story is base of the film nonstop featuring Liam Neeson. Wip posting so it's not deleted

9pm departure for a 8am landing.

Bakugou stood outside the terminal building.


End file.
